oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Ranging Guild
The Ranging Guild is located just east of Hemenster and north of Ardougne. It is members only, and 40 Ranged is required for a player to enter. Inside the guild are two minigames and several shops to visit. There is also a tannery here, but it is not very practical because of its distance from a bank. A Combat bracelet can be used to teleport directly outside the Ranging Guild and is the fastest method of getting there. The Ranging Guild used to be the place where players could buy a Fletching Cape of Achievement, but it was later moved because some players (Mostly Pures) had 99 Fletching but did not have the Ranged requirement to enter the guild. The Minigames Human Pincushion? This combat minigame requires a bow of any type that has the long-ranged option. Each player has to switch to the long-ranged fighting style and attack the archers on the other platform. There are four levels of difficulty, and since the platforms across are inaccessible, arrows shot here can not be retrieved unless the player has Ava's Attractor or Ava's Accumulator. However, even without those two items, players also stand a chance to pick up arrows shot by opposing archers. The arrows that may be received range in quality from iron to adamantite. In addition, the archers are aggressive and will attack players regardless of their combat level. Protect from Missiles is highly recommended; this minigame is unsafe and players will lose items if they die. *The north tower is the easiest and contains three level 19 Tower archers. They shoot Iron Arrows and wear standard leather armour, standard Coifs, and use Oak Longbows. *The east tower contains three level 34 Tower Archers. They shoot steel arrows, wear standard leather with Hardleather bodies and Coifs, and use Willow Longbows. *The south tower contains three level 49 Tower Archers. They shoot mithril arrows, wear studded leather, and use Maple Longbows. *The west tower is the most difficult one and contains three level 64 Tower Archers. They shoot adamant arrows, wear Green Dragonhide armour with standard Coifs, and wield Yew Longbows. It is advised to turn auto retaliate off while playing this minigame. Depending on the player's Range level, the tower advisors will tell the player which tower is best for the player to use. The Advisor's recommendations are according to level, in increments of 10; for example, a level 40 ranger will be recommended the level 19 tower archers; a level 50 ranger will be recommended the level 34 archers, and so on. Archery competition This minigame is called Archery competition. In it, players can shoot targets and earn archery tickets, which can be used to buy rewards. The cost is 200 coins per game, including the entrance fee and the cost of the ten bronze arrows required to play the game. Players are required to provide their own bow and may use the bronze arrows provided by the judge. Note: Players are not allowed to use arrows other than bronze. A player may equip 1,000 bronze arrows and play the minigame 100 times without the need to equip the arrows. Each time a player fires at the target, they will hit at one of the following places: *'Missed': 0 points = 0 exp *'Black': 10 points = 5 exp *'Blue': 20 points = 10 exp *'Red': 30 points = 15 exp *'Yellow': 50 points = 25 exp *'Bulls-Eye': 100 points = 50 exp Any type of bow that can fire bronze arrows can be used. The tickets are given after completing the game (10 shots). Players can either speak to the Competition Judge or fire again at the target to get tickets. The number of tickets received is equivalent to the number of points received divided by 10. Where you click on the target does not affect where the arrow hits the target, but your accuracy (and thus your score) is affected by the quality of your equipment, whether you are wearing armour, and your ranged level. The Ticket Merchant at the ticket shop sells: *30 Barbed bolt tips: 140 tickets *Studded body: 150 tickets *50 Rune arrows: 2,000 tickets *Green d'hide body: 2,400 tickets *20 Adamant javelins: 2,000 tickets *Coif: 100 tickets This minigame can be used to gain several thousand Ranged experience per hour, but no Hitpoints experience. Multiplying the amount of tickets you have earned by 5, will give you the amount of exp earned. Shops Aaron's Archery Appendages Aaron sells low level ranger armour and used to sell the Fletching Cape of accomplishment.. Dargaud's Bows and Arrows Dargaud sells arrow shafts, arrows and arrow tips up to runite, as well as long and short bows up to willow. He will also trade brutal arrows (default stock = 0) up to runite. Authentic Throwing Weapons The Tribal Weapons Salesman sells javelins and thrownaxes up to runite. Trivia *Before the changes to the drop system when a player dies, this was a popular place to lure low-levelled players to their deaths. It involved three players: the lurer, a friend of the lurer's, and a victim. The lurer would first stay in the tower to stop the archers from being aggressive. The friend would go downstairs and advertise a bargain or free items, if they went up the tower. The victim, thinking it is a good deal, goes up. The lurer would say, "Free 1m trade me." at the western tower (the strongest tower side). The victim, unknowing of the archers or the dangers, comes and trades him. While distracted, the tower archer would start to shoot him and most likely kill him. The lurer and the friend would take the victim's items. *Getting 1,000 tickets at the Ranging Guild is one of the medium tasks for the Seers' Village Diary. *This is also a great place to obtain free arrows. Simply wear armour that has a high range defence, and bring food. Stand in one spot, but do not retaliate. Let the archers attack you, and pick up their ammunition. Category:Minigames Category:Ranged Category:Guilds